In the prior art relating to radiant gas burners which involve the utilization of a gas permeable matrix, one of the problems that is attendant to this type of gas burner is due to the heat that is generated on the face of the burner as that heat may damage the means that are holding the matrix in position. The problem of the heat that is generated on the surface of the matrix was first recognized in the Bratko U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,064; and subsequent to that time, suggestions of eliminating the problem by introducing air or other non-combustible gas at the periphery of the matrix have been made as for example, in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,132 and in Bratko et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,297. In the Smith patent the perimeter of the matrix has a non-combustible gas forced therethrough from the rear face so that it is in close proximity to the mounting brackets, and in this way the gas mixture is kept away from the perimeter of the matrix so that no burning occurs. In the Bratko patent '297 the entire face of the matrix is devoted to burning gas, and, around the edges where the brackets are located to hold the matrix in place, a non-combustible curtain of gas is forced so as to prevent heat spill-over and to cool the mounting means.
In practice, the structure as disclosed in the Bratko '297 patent has shown some difficulties in gas spill-over, that is, the burning of gasses around and over the edge of the matrix. The curtain of air passing out through the narrow passageways does not completely control the spill-over effect, and a need is seen to provide a simple yet effective structure for mounting the matrix and introducing non-combustible air around the periphery thereof.
One of the principal objects of this invention, therefore, is to provide a radiant gas burner which utilizes a permeable matrix and which is easily fastened with edge clips to a gas air mixture plenum.
A further object of the invention is to provide a curtain of non-combustible gas passing down the side of the plenum matrix which gas is directed toward the edge of the matrix so as to dilute the air gas combustible mixture and prevent spill-over.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structure that increases the radiant surface relative to the outside dimensions of the entire burner structure.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a structure in which non-combustible gas may be introduced near the burning face of the matrix through the edge thereof so as to prevent spill-over.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists of certain novel features of construction as will be more fully described and particularly pointed out in the appended claims.